Talk:The Blooming Rose
Mug on a table In Act 2 has anyone else noticed the Mug on a table in the main room. When you walk up to it, there is a icon just like if you went to open a door... Nothing happens.--Massacring Wolf (talk) 03:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) i also noticed that, it seems that when you "open" the mug/door/whatever, a man and dwarf will raise their drinks. I think something also happens when you "close" it but i think it was equally unimportant. --Vornek (talk) 19:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) secret quest? I remember some npc or something stating the matron will give a quest to the most loyal costumers, or something in that nature.. Does any1 know anything about that? ---- Nah it's not a secret quest, you just get some "special" whore sex. --Zeh WaRr10r (talk) 23:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You have to use standard or premium service twice for the "special" choice to appear. going to change that in the article --Ra1n (talk) 05:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to do it twice, actually. It is random; I got it to appear after three times, or one time, but it seems it never appears without having purchased their services at least once previously. Titanium Dragon (talk) 08:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) doors Anyone know the lock level on the upstairs door during Act I? Also, starting from Act II, a mug directly across from the entrance can be activated once with a door icon; I'm not sure what that does. DokEnkephalin (talk) 22:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The door upsstairs on the right that is locked in ACT 1 is used during the quest Enemies among us, finding the lost templars. Kaldhore (talk) 15:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Default Elven Female Undergarments The nightie mentioned in the trivia is likely the default undergarment of all Elven females. Its just that besides the prostitute and Merrill you never see any other Elven females without armor/clothing equipped.Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Companion Rivalry I think the trick to getting rivalry from using the services is that one needs to have flirted with a companion. I've tested this with Merrill, and the results were: if I flirted with her during Welcome Home, she would have a +5 rivalry from using the services the first time; however, if I used the services, then completed Welcome Home with flirtation, then use the services again, there is no change in disposition either time. My thought on the subject is that your first use of the service is the only time rivalry can increase, and you must have initiated interest in order to get rivalry from a companion. I haven't tested this with Anders or Fenris (nor do I think I will), but I remember Isabela not caring one way or the other (as could be expected); and though Avaline can be flirted with, she also gained no rivalry (I would expect Varric to be the same). —Shynaku (talk) 19:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You are correct. All potential LIs (Sebastian untested, assuming it still works in Act II) have such a line if you have flirted with them. This INCLUDES Isabela, but she is not upset: just says something about "ohh good idea I should get one too, while we're here". (talk) 12:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Resetting treasure chest I've noticed that in Act 1, if you explore the rooms to the south of the map you'll come across a treasure chest containing nothing, but opening the chest unlocks the rune crafting recipe for lightning runes. What's odd about this is, if you leave the Blooming Rose and return (either day or night, but within Act 1) the chest will be sparkling once again and you can open it and get the same response (unlock the lightning rune recipe). This can be done over and over again, and happens even with the latest patch. This is almost definitely a bug or glitch, but can opening this chest cause problems further down the line (like the shield glitch can), or is there an exploit waiting to be discovered here? (talk) 21:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know nothing of the consequences, but can confirm the bug. -- CompleCCity (talk) 14:15, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Companion remarks My companions never make any of the comments that the wiki says they should when I use the Blooming Rose's services. Is this a bug?--Spectro87 (talk) 20:01, February 11, 2015 (UTC) avoid rivalry at the Blooming Rose? I'm in Act 2 and in a romance with Anders and havent paid for any services at The Blooming Rose but if I do is there a way to avoid getting any rivalry, like going there alone or something or do you only get rivalry on your first visit? (talk) 04:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) avoid rivalry at the Blooming Rose? I'm in Act 2 and in a romance with Anders and havent paid for any services at The Blooming Rose but if I do is there a way to avoid getting any rivalry, like going there alone or something or do you only get rivalry on your first visit in Act 1? a little curious and confused as the wiki page isn't very clear on this (talk) 04:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Visiting with siblings I talked to Madam Lusine with Bethany in the group, who said something in the direction of "Could you please do this when I'm not around?" and after me excusing "Now it's too late, I already have the pictures in my head." Haven't played mage Hawke yet, so I don't know if Carver has a similar reaction, but maybe this should go in the Companions' reactions section. -- (talk) 22:05, August 22, 2017 (UTC)